1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tag holder profile or a mother profile for fastening a removable tag holder, intended for equipping a shelf or the like, in particular shelving.
The invention will find a particular application in all the fields of economic activity where it is desirable to display information on shelving or shelves.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In the field of information display, in particular for the display of price tags, it is known to use plastic tag holder profiles or mother profiles for fastening a tag holder.
Both these types of profiles are fastened to the front edge of a shelf, via a rear fastening section. The tag holder profile is generally a single-piece, obtained by the extrusion processes and may in particular exhibit a clear pocket wherein are inserted the tags to be displayed.
The mother profiles, for their own part, act as supports for fastening a removable tag holder. As known, the tag holder can be fixed to the mother profile by a snapping system. The tag holder may exhibit a clear pocket for the reception of a price tag and may protrude downwards beneath the mother profile. A jointing zone can be provided on the upper section of the tag holder to enable forward and upward tilting of the tag holder relative to the mother profile, in particular when an item is withdrawn from a lower shelving.
It should be noted that the mother profile may alternately allow to support and attach electronic price tags.
In the field of information display, accessories for easier arrangement as well as more efficient hold of the articles on the shelving surface are also known.
These accessories may in particular be in the form of partition walls, arranged perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shelving surface in order to separate and hold two rows of articles.
These accessories may also be in the form of a back rest such as a back rest sliding on a running track, enabling to hold a row of articles arranged vertically. The sliding back rest can be actuated forwards by means of a spring-loaded system or still via a pull cord to enable to feed the row of articles as it becomes empty.
As known, these accessories exhibit on a front section a jaw provided for engaging, in particular pinching, an assembly rail, in particular of T-section shape. This assembly rail, in particular of T-section shape, may be formed on an upper portion of a mother profile, or of a tag holder profile at a wing covering a front zone of the shelving surface.
However, according to the shelving configurations, a profile without any accessories may be provided. In the latter case, the assembly rail, in particular of T-section shape, is not applicable. It protrudes upon the shelving surface and degrades the visual aspect of the latter.
Besides, in the field of information display, it is also known to locate a façade on the front of the shelving. These façades are in particular formed by an L-section profile, whereof the vertical wing forms a resting foot bearing on a front zone at the surface of the shelving. This façade profile also protrudes on the façade of a shelving.
Besides, the mother profiles or still the tag holder profiles should be designed without any cavities or concave sections, which are permanent, thereby liable to provide dust catchers.